Dancing the waltz
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Gin decides to teach himself and Sherry to dance the waltz. GinSherry vignette.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own _Detective Conan_. The entire series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

**2nd disclaimer:** This fic was written for **Poirot Cafe's Daily Random Word challenge**. The words I had to use were _turtle_, _key_, _waltz_ and _safe_. They are underlined in the fic the first time they appear (some of them are in plural).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dancing the waltz<strong>

-Please remind me why we're doing this.

Gin looked at his girlfriend and smiled, amused.

-We don't need a reason, do we?

-A reason to teach each other and ourselves how to dance the waltz in the facilities of the Organisation at half past eight in the evening? I think we do.

Gin raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh. Sherry, on the other hand, let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

-Don't you want to learn? –he inquired while focusing on the radio in front of him-. They say you can never know too much.

-But I am tired –Sherry complaint, talking to Gin's back-. I want to go home.

-I'll give you a lift after we're done with this –he proposed-. It won't take long.

-For God's sake, that thing doesn't even work! –she pointed out-. And I am cold. Give up, Gin…

-I never give up –replied the boy as he squeezed two cables.

-Well, I do –she asserted. Then, she moved away from the wall she had been leaning against and took a couple of keys out of a pocket of her lab coat-. Good night, Gin.

-Wait!

Suddenly, a sweet music started coming out of the radio. Gin turned and smiled at her girlfriend. Then he stood up.

-May I have this dance?

Sherry stared at her boyfriend for a second and then let out a sigh.

-You don't know how to dance the waltz -she reminded him-. And neither do I.

-That's part of the fun –he argued-. C'mon, we can have a drink later. I know a place with the best cocktails you'll ever try.

Sherry hesitated but finally accepted the hand she was being offered. Gin smiled widely and then placed his free arm around her waist.

-Are you ready? –he asked.

Sherry shrugged.

-I think so.

The boy let out a laugh and the dance started. They moved slowly, their awkward feet occasionally meeting each other's. Gin looked down every few seconds, while Sherry didn't seem to care that much and had her eyes closed. Soon their moves became more confident and Gin, feeling satisfied, rested his head on the girl's shoulder.

Even when the music stopped, the couple kept dancing, moving in circles in the almost empty room. Sherry had her free hand playing with Gin's hair – it smelled like gunpowder and flowers. She liked it. Gin's scent itself was a mix of gunpowder, flowers, lemons and blood. Not always his blood, but blood after all.

-Are you going to tell me why we're doing this? –she muttered.

-I feel that I need it –he answered after a few seconds-. You know, these nice moments anyone could have, these clues of what a normal life must look like…

Sherry freed her hands and hugged her boyfriend – nevertheless, the two of them kept dancing.

-You make me feel… safe –confessed Gin-. When I'm with you, all my troubles go away…

-But why the waltz?

Gin let out a brief laugh and reassured his hands around Sherry's waist.

-Why not? –he replied-. It's a classic…

-And so is the tale of the rabbit and the turtle –she argued-. But we are dancing.

-Would you rather read fables?

-No, thanks.

Gin smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on the slow dance. They were perfectly synchronized – their bodies worked as one, moving four feet at the same time.

-I feel the same when I'm with you –Sherry whispered-. I love you.

-I love you too, Shiho.

The couple kept dancing for a long time. When they finally stopped, it was nearly nine o'clock. Shiho smiled and reminded him of his proposal to have a drink. He smiled and held her hand as they left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Hello! ¡Hola! Salut! Hallo! Konnichiwa! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack.

I wrote this fic last night for a Daily Random Word challenge of the forum _Poirot Cafe. _I had been wanting to write some GinSherry fanfiction for days and already knew of these prompts, so last night I decided to force myself to write. I didn't want to leave the fic incomplete, so I stayed up until half past one AM! But I ended it and I am glad. Some words were easier to fit into the fic than others, but at least I could fit them all!

I hope you like the fic. I am dying to read your reviews and know your opinions on the fic! If you find any mistakes, be them of any kind, I encorauge you to tell me!

Lots of love!

Sherry F.


End file.
